


He's mine

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Beta Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Smut, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Derek is ordered to break up with human mate, Stiles.Stiles finds this unacceptable and confronts Derek's Alpha.Stiles reveals the truth about himself and takes charge.





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head.

Stiles stepped aside, “I’m making haluski for dinner.”

Derek walked in with his head hung low. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Stiles stopped his mate by the elbow. 

With a heavy side, the older male lifted his head, eyes red and puffy.

“Derek,” Stiles voice laced with concern.

“My Alpha has sent me to break up with you. Also, I’m not allowed to see you again.” Derek’s lip quivered.

Stiles stiffen as the air around them crackled with power.

“Excuse me,” His voice flat and even.

“My Alpha informed me I’ll be marrying,” the omega threw his hands in the air, “I can’t even remember her name. That annoying brunette from Oregon…”

“Kate,” Stiles supplied.

Derek snapped his fingers. “Yep, she’s creepy. And her father… I don’t care what my Alpha says, I don’t trust them.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths.

“Well, this simply isn’t acceptable.” He stormed off into the kitchen and turned off the appliances.

“Come,” Stiles grabbed his car keys when he realized Derek had run there instead of driving.

##

Only two people knew the truth about Stiles. His father and mate. To everyone else, he was a weak, defenseless human. Derek’s Alpha made it clear from the beginning of their relationship she didn’t approve unlike her brother Peter and his best friend, Cora.

The front door splintered as Stiles kicked the door into Derek’s home. His blood boiling by the time he had pulled into the driveway. 

The immediate family were sitting around the living room sipping wine. Scents of lasagna wafted from the kitchen. 

The Alpha jumped up and snared, “Derek, I ordered you dump this human.”

“He’s my mate,” Derek spoke up from behind his boyfriend. 

Red eyes flashed at them. “Mates, humans are worthy enough to be our mates. You’re young and wrong.”

The air still, the temperature dropped a few degrees and the lights flickered. 

Stiles marched up the the Alpha and lifted her off the ground by her neck. As she tried to fight back she found unable too. 

“He’s mine,” Stiles hissed. “I won’t allow anyone, including you to have him.”

A breeze lifted her hair… and fear crossed her face quickly as she stared into solid golden eyes. 

“You’re not worthy to be called his Alpha.”

Talia felt the bond between herself and her son snap. She howled at the loss.

“What,” she slurred as Stiles dropped her like a sack of potatoes.

“I’m his Alpha now,” he walked over to his boyfriend. 

Derek easily tilted his head sideways submitting to the his new Alpha and mate. They’d talked for a few weeks about him leaving his mother’s pack and accepting the human Spark as his Alpha.

“Anyone else,” Stiles addressed the room.

“Nooo,” Talia whimpered as one of her daughters and brother stood up. She struggled to get off the ground but was trapped by an invisible force.

“I accept,” Peter smirked at his sister. He’d always liked the human and knew he was more than he appeared. 

“I’m sorry mom,” Cora replied. “You know I’ll never be like Laura. I won’t be allowed to be one of your pawns.”

“No hard feelings,” Laura nodded towards his brother’s mate. She decided right then and there, that her mother wasn’t always right. She’d live and learn from her mother’s mistakes. 

Stiles paused before he left, “Alpha Hale. You can have your emissary contact me to discuss territories. You may be Alpha here. But to regular humans, my father is in charge of this town. Until then, goodnight.” 

Talia was able to take a full breath and control her body the moment the young man she thought was weak and useless walked out the door.

Tears poured down her face when she felt the emptiness of three broken bonds.

“Power isn’t everything,” she sobbed as she realized her mistakes. 

##

“I heard a knew one today,” Lydia stated as the redhead slid onto the bar stool in their pack home.

The rumors started after Kate and Gerald were defeated. They’d been blackmailing and murdering their way to gain more territory. That ended in Beacon Hills.

Her Alpha was humming a pop song as he washed dishes.

“Hmm, and what would that be,” the young man inquired.

“That ‘Little Red’ can make you bleed all your sins by just looking into your eyes,” the banshee replied. 

Stiles favorite red hoodie was a one of first gifts his mate had given him. Just as his mate wore his signature leather jacket; Stiles wore his hoodie.

“Um, somewhat of a truth. I can read your soul by eye contact.”

When Laura became the new Alpha she cemented her alliance with Stiles. Together they lived in harmony and defeated the latest big bad that invaded their home.

The Alpha pack.

“Rumor is Alpha Hale was saved by ‘Little Red’ as he used his golden eyes to turn the Deucalion inside out,” Lydia blew a bubble with her gum.

“Hmm, well I did save Laura… but turning him inside out. That’s a bit far fetch.” 

His new beta joined his girlfriend at kitchen bar. “It seems a certain survivor from that night recalled the events that way. Had to give up his Alpha status to live.” 

“And the witches believed you,” Stiles grinned. 

Derek strolled and kissed his mate, “Scott just called and said they just left Beacon Hills.”

“Thanks, babe.” 

“I don’t understand why we just didn’t kill them,” Peter grumbled.

“Because someone has to spread these rumors,” Stiles replied to his left hand, “Anyways if they come back… well they’ve been warned about ‘Little Red’ and his pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Haluski is a dish made of noddles and cabbage. 
> 
> I wanted to challenge myself by writing a short story that was 1k or less and I did it.
> 
> Originally, it was going to be Peter, but I couldn't see him listening to Talia like a good beta.(More like laughing in her face and doing as he pleases).


End file.
